trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Planet
The Improbability That shouldn't have happened. There should have been a Blimp there. Something is growing unstable. Your Trimps seem to understand that they'll need to help out more, and you realize how to permanently use them to automate upgrades! Broken Planet is an anomaly which continuously affects the world until the player uses the Portal. The planet breaks at the end of zone 59, after defeating the last cell which is now an Improbability instead of a Blimp. In order to complete zone 59, the player needs 600-900Qa (6E17-9E17) combined block and health. This information can be useful to decide when to stop buying equipment (or Gyms) when close to completing zone 59, as equipment gets significantly cheaper starting from zone 60, so it could be advised to refrain from equipment purchases when close to reaching zone 60. Story Your scientists have detected an anomaly at the end of Zone 59. They recommend that you stop doing whatever it is that you're doing. '' Entering zone 51, the story suggests that an anomaly is approaching. What could the anomaly be? ''As you get closer to the anomaly, you start to notice more and more strange behaviour from your Trimps. Holes in your memory are starting to become noticeable as multiple existences blend in to one. Trippy. '' It would appear that getting closer to the anomaly can lead to memory loss. Hopefully the editor of this section was left unaffected by this phenomenon! ''There it is. The anomaly is at the end of the zone. You can see it but you don't know what you're seeing. Where did that... thing... come from?! This is highly Improbable. You have found your first Improbability! You seem unsure of what you're actually looking at, but does it matter? Just picture five times the amount of helium canisters dropped by Blimps in your head and that's all you really need to know about. See? Maybe the anomaly isn't so bad after all! The ground instantly cracks and large plumes of green gas escape from the planet's core to the atmosphere. The planet feels different. Everything feels different. This Universe has grown unstable, the planet has broken. What have you done? Will you be fine? Or are you too scared to go on? Rules The following rules change: *At the end of each zone on the world map, the player will now meet an Improbability instead of a Blimp. It drops 5x as much Helium as a Blimp would. The Improbability on zone 59 also awards 5x as much Helium. *All of the bad guys in world now pierce your block with 20% of their attack. Not in maps. *Trimp breeding speed is reduced to 1/10 normal. *Auto Upgrade is now permanently unlocked. *Gymystic now only drops once every 25 zones starting from zone 75 until zone 150. *The player unlocks the first Formation (Heap). *The cost of buying Equipment is reduced (becomes 10% of original cost). *All speed books no longer spawn. They're replaced by mega books, which increase worker's speed by 50% (60% after Frugal), rather than 25%. *Void maps get 100% more loot and 200% more difficulty. The rules are put back to normal after using the Portal. Trivia *In patch 3.3, Auto Upgrade began to be unlocked by breaking the planet for the first time. *This mechanic was added in patch 2. Category:About the game Category:Anomaly